


Run Jodie Run

by DIsaac (Allstar20032)



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6381595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allstar20032/pseuds/DIsaac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jodie Landon starts her run for  Mayor of Lawndale. But there is a long time between Election Day and with a Mayor under federal investigation and the rival being Former Lawndale High Principal, Angela Li anything can happen!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jodie Landon announces her Candidacy for Lawndale Mayor

January 15, 2016  
  
Jodie Landon announces her Candidacy for Lawndale Mayor  
  
“ Ladies and gentlemen, I thank you for coming out this evening. In 2008 on this day, I announced to you all that I was running to join Lawndale’s City Council. We know how hard it was to run from being an outsider to Lawndale politics. It was a struggle but by hard work and doing the right thing for and by the great people of Lawndale. We won that seat and I have been proud to serve you by improving our parks, Making Dega Street the heart of arts in Lawndale, Taking care of our growing city. Yes, city as in those last eight years we have grown to the point where we had to build a second high school. We have worked with the state of Maryland to clean up our education system and making Lawndale schools something to be proud of. In 2012, I was voted to be the Lawndale City Council President and we didn’t lose focus of our goal of doing the right thing for Lawndale. We worked to make this place we all call home the best place to be in Maryland. We have worked with our Sheriff and Police departments to not just put more officers on the street but to make this a team effort with our community as a whole by joining together to fight crime. The one thing I've seen every time in my eight years working for you is when together things get done and when apart we will surely fail to get what we desire as community.  
  
There is so much I want to do for this great place I called home for all my life. Investing in our communities, making sure Lawndale is on the map for the right reasons and not because of an another investigation. To keep our momentum forward and into a bright future for all. I know there are some major issues that need to be solved at the very top.  
  
That is why I’m announcing I, Jodie Abigail Landon, Will be running to be your next mayor of Lawndale! Just as I said eight years ago… I need your help to make this happen…”  
  
  
DARIA MORGENDORFFER (Councilwoman Landon’s Press Chief):  
That was a hell of a speech up there, Landon.  
  
JODIE LANDON (Lawndale Council Member since 2008):  
It’s easy when you are telling the truth and believe in something.  
  
DARIA:  
So now we are in Campaign mode, again?  
  
JODIE:  
Not officially yet in two weeks we will be for sure. We got to work on building up the ground work to win at least. Why am I putting myself through hell for this job?  
  
DARIA:  
Because you believe you’re the only person to fix Lawndale as Mayor. I honestly thought you’ll rebel by now.  
  
JODIE:  
I do, That why I’m a councilwoman. Targeted Rebellion by getting everybody to roll with you to do what you want done. Well that is democracy in a nutshell.  
  
DARIA:  
Or control chaos, either way it going to be fun to do this again.  
  
JODIE:  
So do you think Jane got a good logo up her sleeve?  
  
DARIA:  
When I told her you were running for mayor. She told me she got a whole brand new packaged look ready for you.  
  
JODIE:  
Jane’s work is excellent as always. So will you manage this again? I thought you would get sick of this.  
  
DARIA:  
If it was anyone else, I would hate it with a passion. Strangely, working with you you let me be me and I like that. So yes, I would accept the offer of Campaign manager... if offered.  
  
JODIE:  
What do you think I’m doing?  
  
DARIA:  
A bad job at saying “Daria, you rule! Can you be my manager of my campaign again?” To which I say absolutely.  
  
JODIE:  
Some things never change, Morgendorffer.  
  
DARIA:  
They do, They just become more blunt and direct with how you do it.


	2. Now the Fun begins…

February 1, 2016

Now the Fun begins…

Clip from Lawndale 5 News 6pm Edition:

 

After Jodie Landon’s announcement, two more competitors came up to challenge for the mayor’s seat on The Democrats’ side of the ballot. Julie Brooks, Lawndale County Commissioner and Bob Armstrong, A rocker with the band "Blackhole" who announced his candidacy during a set at The Zon. The Lawndale Sun-Times/ Lawndale State poll taken around this time has Jodie Landon the clear favorite in the race. Landon has 63% while Brooks has 33% and Armstrong has 3% in this poll. While over on the GOP side the current mayor, Joe Edwards currently under investigation by The FBI gets a surprise challenge from Angela Li, Current Lawndale County School Board member and former Principal of Lawndale High. She has came on so strong that it is a battle on that side of the ballot. Li leads 53% to 47% over the Incumbent right now.

(Landon Campaign Strategy Meeting)

DARIA:  
First thing first. Who in the Fuck on the GOP side told Angela “Laawndale High and dry” Li to run to become the Mayor of Lawndale?!? 

JODIE:  
I have a few guessed and God is NOT one of them.

STACY ROWE (State Representive and Long time supporter of Landon. She will be running for Jodie’s current Council seat.)  
I know one thing if she is the choice on that side. Say hello to Mayor Landon because she don’t want any of Daria or even Jodie. The good news is she ain’t running for council and that makes Sandi’s job easier.

JODIE:  
Sandi?

STACY:  
My Campaign Manager for my City Council run. When you let her know that it is your show and asses are on the line, plus you say go nasty as you want to go. It going to be good.

DARIA:  
Where’s Chuck.

CHUCK RUTTHEIMER III (Chairman Lawndale County Democrats)  
Better yet outside of Li... who told Julia to run?

STACY:  
She wants the Lawndale Deputy Mayor position on the ticket. She is just as good as Landon, but I hoping it going to be Landon here for Mayor. 

DARIA:  
Any word on MacKenzie and If he going for a Council seat.

CHUCK:  
Yeah on that, M.J. told me today he will officially run for the open Council seat.

DARIA:  
Ouch!

JODIE:  
Why the Ouch? There is no Ouch here.

DARIA:  
Need I remind you JoMa?

JODIE:  
That’s been dead for years. It’s JoTo now thanks to you.

DARIA:  
You’re saying it like it was a bad thing. I saw a spark between you and Tom Sloane and I Yenta it.

JODIE:  
Yenta it?

DARIA:  
It’s a thing. Don’t question my logic. A Horny you leads to bad decisions made by you.

JODIE:  
Like?

DARIA:  
Tommy “Bighead” Brooks.

JODIE:  
You win this arguement here.

STACY:  
Also thanks for not branding it ToJo. Surefire way to lose that 65 and over voter.

DARIA:  
You need to smooth that over sooner rather than later before he endorses the other girl in the race and fast! So with Hillary and Bernie, how do we play this to our advantage here in this race?

JODIE:  
I’m going to be honest, I don’t know who to pick yet on this. It’s that I feel good with whomever it is. There are great things about both candidates that roll with me. Being a woman in Politics I see where many would make the Hillary connection but those who know my story would see the Bernie connection where I see where he come from on this. I need to make a decision and fast on this. I need to watch over the next months and play this by ear.

DARIA:  
You just said the three words a Campaign manager hates to hear. Play it by ear. It means you want to play from behind. I don’t play from behind.

JODIE:  
Daria, This may be the year where playing by ear during the primary might be a good thing. It might give us the flexabilty to zig and zag.

DARIA:  
Or to Flip and Flop. Remember, Our mission statement, Always do right for the people of Lawndale. If we frame it that way we’ll be good.

JODIE:  
No doubt on that. Plus, we are on the white side so maybe Bernie might play well here and with our message. But, I DON’T want to commit to a candidate until our primary passes in Maryland. I’ll commit to ideas but not persons just yet.

DARIA:  
I understand so you are taking my approach to this presidential race.

JODIE:  
Stand firm for what you believe in... until or unless logic and reason proves you wrong. Strangely still the one only thing I remember from graduation both in high school or college. And on this, it’s just good business to not piss off a group of voters before a primary.

DARIA:  
Good one, Landon. 

JODIE:  
See there are some thing you have learned from you.

 

DARIA:  
Now to the M.J Issue and how you want to handle it?

JODIE:  
I’m doing nothing right now. He hasn’t declared yet. So do nothing.

DARIA: (While checking her phone.)  
Bad News, He just announced on his twitter and buzzpage he is running, You better call him soon as ask for support.

JODIE:  
Dammit, I don’t wanna.... but he in my party and it looks bad that I’m snubbing a fellow candidate.

DARIA:  
Time to suck it up and get to it. Call him soon.


	3. Wait a minute? Why are you here?

Lawndale 5 News 11pm Edition - February 3, 2016

While the eyes of a nation is watching what is happening New Hampshire, Here in Lawndale there is some election drama going on here. Local Businessman and one half of the QB and Bro Ice Cream Company, M.J MacKenzie has filed to run for The State Delegate seat that will be up after Current Delegate Anastasia Rowe is term limited. A Lot of people inside of the campaign thought MacKenzie would run for the Lawndale City Council seat but decided to to run for Delegate seat instead.

M.J. MacKenzie:  
I think we have a great shot to win in November. I feel that this campaign can work to build our great community of Lawndale just down the road in Annapolis. Stacy has done great work on doing that for the last eight years and I want to continue and move it forward.

It looks like Mackenzie will run unopposed as there is no other democrats declared on that race.

Over on the GOP side there are problems for Angela Li as Mayor Edwards has accused her of falsifying her petition to be in the GOP Mayor’s race. Mayor Edwards who is under investigation himself for taking bribes in office, Accused Li for signatures that “doesn’t pass the mustard.”

Li Responded with the following…

Angela Li:  
It is disheartening to see our mayor hold on to a office he disgraced with scare tactics that just show what is wrong with Lawndale. We all know it can’t continue on for much longer... because we the citizens are sick and tired of the same old sad Washington-style song and dance. So I make this short.

His Allegations are baseless, His Mayorship has become a dark spot on this great and growing city and under my watch I will work to restore honor and integrity to the Great City of Laannwdale as mayor.

February 5, 2016

(Lunch at Chez’ Pierre in Lawndale)

(Jodie Landon meets with Stacy Rowe to talk shop.)

JODIE:  
Stacy, Good to see you fit me in your busy schedule.

STACY:  
I will always have time for good friends. How’s the mayor’s race? 

JODIE:  
Getting weirder by the second. Did you see the stunts pulled by Edwards?

STACY:  
Seen it and I have to ask here… When in the hell did Li learn the definition of those words, Honor and Integrity?

JODIE:  
When the Mayor serve you up a juicy meatball to hit out the park. I actually forgot how good Li can be when she talks… even when she is lying her ass off.

STACY:  
So Mack wants my old seat?

JODIE:  
And you don’t want a State Senator seat in a Blue area?

STACY:  
I know what you are saying why Lawndale City Council? Well as much as I like Annapolis… Lawndale is where I want to be right now.

JODIE:  
Let’s cut the political BS. Why?

STACY:  
You know the situation with my mom and those health issues.

JODIE:  
Yeah, I vaguely remember them and it’s really none of my business to dive into them.

STACY:  
It’s back. I haven’t said it publicly and my goal is I won’t have to but we're about to go through hell as a family. I hate cancer but we are Rowes and we fight hard.

JODIE:  
I have to ask. Why are you even running with that in the background even if it is a Lawndale City Council seat?

STACY:  
I still want to serve. It’s what I love and it is apart of me.

JODIE:  
Does Sandi know “any” of this news?

STACY:  
She does and we will work with and around what is happening. I called Mack before you did. I know why he is running because I told him to run for it. I’m going to endorse him and he also said He totally understand the weird feelings between you and him and why you haven’t called him yet.

JODIE:  
Geezeh, I wasn’t expecting that news I mean it was your mom that encouraged you run for that seat in the State Delegate.

STACY:  
I know and this is a bad situation here. I don’t ask for favors because at the end of the day it really don’t matter. I would like to be consider for your Deputy Mayor Position. I’m going to be honest here, I know you’ll win in November and I might be on City Council. I’m not asking for the spot but to be just considered for it. If you think I’m the best person for it, put me in there. If it is someone else, put them there. I want ONLY consideration for the seat and nothing more.

(Jodie thinks over what Stacy has said)

JODIE:  
So only consideration for it?

STACY:  
Yes.

JODIE:  
You are only asking to be considered? Because when I look at your resume I see you have a strong background in public service as well as State Office experience. I don’t know where I’ll be in a few months. I hope to become the Mayor of Lawndale and I would definitely consider you for Deputy Mayor.

STACY:  
Thank You. 

JODIE:  
Why Chez Pierre?

STACY:  
They make some good Chicken Cordon Bleu and the sauce they serve with it is really good.

JODIE:  
You could make it at home?

STACY:  
Listen, I’ll flip a pancake for a photo op but I wouldn’t trust me in a kitchen. Never ask me to cook anything for you because even a bowl of cereal would catch on fire on me.

JODIE:  
Has that happen before?

STACY:  
Well only once and that was Sandi’s fault.


	4. Well that changes things in a MAJOR way!

Febuary 16, 2016

WLWN-TV (Lawndale 5 News) 3:42pm

VO: This is Breaking News from The Lawndale Valley’s News Source, Lawndale 5!

KYLE ARMALIN (Lead Anchor for WLWN-TV):  
I’m Kyle Armalin, Reporting from the Lawndale 5 Newsroom. We have just received some major breaking news on the Mayor Edwards Investigation. It is now a federal indictment for Joe Edwards. He has been charged with 5 counts of money laundering, 5 counts of racketeering and 2 counts of Theft in Office and we are expecting more details in a press conference in a moment. We have Lawndale 5 Reporter Andrea Hecabod-Thorne joining us now. Andrea, This makes Edwards the 2nd mayor to be incited in the last 20 years.

ANDREA HECABOD-THORE (Political Reporter WLWN-TV):  
The shocking part is that with the charges you just named; Edwards' campaign spokesman says he will continue to run for another term as mayor. A move that Mayor Terry Moore who was indicted in 1997 did not do at all. They have said on the record that these charges are baseless which is shocking to say least considering the evidence before them now.

KYLE:  
Have there been any word from the other campaigns?

ANDREA:   
Both campaigns being on different sides of the the ticket, with Ms Landon as the Democrat and Ms Li as the Republican; took the same tone "Joe Edwards has to go". Ms Landon as the Lawndale City Council President said "We will give him 3 days to make the best choice for Lawndale or the Council will take action to resolve this issue".

KYLE:   
So could that include impeachment?

ANDREA:  
I am being told it will be the beginning of the impeachment process.

(Landon Campaign HQ)

DARIA:  
Did this stupid mother fucker say he’ll be cleared of all charges?

JODIE:  
Yep.

DARIA:  
Holy fucking shit this guy really believe his bullshit. Jodie you do know you're running against Li in November, right.

JODIE:   
He could pull something off, But I highly doubt it. 

DARIA:  
And With own party saying how much this guy is an embarrassment?

JODIE:  
They aren't listening to their parties anymore. Why do you think Trump is doing strong?

DARIA:  
I thought it was just good ole fashioned racism and xenophobia?

JODIE:  
Well that too, Daria. Joey really doesn't know how screwed he really is?

DARIA:  
Nope, and if he pulls a Blagojevich and grandstand you better believe Li ever the opportunist will capitalize on his fuck-ups. This also plays well for you as well... probably better than Li.

JODIE:  
How would that happen?

DARIA:  
Being seen as a goody two shoes in this case is fantastic. You cleaned up The Lawndale School district. Note that Li is NOT mentioning Lawndale High at all. It's because of you, she is not at Lawndale High. Edwards is taking the bet that you'll be cordial and wait it out. An terrible bet to take but one he's taking. You can “Do right for the people of Lawndale” by nailing his nuts to the wall and hard! Plus, his deputy mayor quit on him after November’s election after he got that Delegate seat in Annapolis.

JODIE:  
Which he was suppose to fill in 90 days. Don’t tell me you found out he didn’t?

DARIA:  
Have you read our city charter? It is a wonderful document. Do you know what happens if he doesn't do that?

JODIE:  
Daria, I don't get what you are saying here.

DARIA:  
The Council President becomes the Acting Deputy Mayor. He trying to make it looks like you did an under the table deal to be mayor. But to quote DJ Khaled, “Congratulations Mayor Edwards, You just fucking played yourself!” How would like to try on the job as the incumbent?

JODIE:   
This sounds really evil and underhanded.

DARIA:  
It isn't at all. It is the rules of the game we play.

JODIE:  
I can't believe it that Joe was that fucking dense to NOT notice this crap! 

DARIA:  
Or he noticed it and he hates Li so much that this was his last huge middle finger to the Lawndale County GOP. Hell of a way to go, if he did it that way. I mean I have give a round of applause for that dick move to his own party.

JODIE:   
If that is the case, Daria. I need to call Stacy NOW!


	5. "Win or Die Trying"

“Win or Die Trying”

February 19, 2016

KSBC 590 AM 

Newsbreak 5:30pm

 

Edwards has made his decision…

MAYOR JOE EDWARDS (R - Mayor of Lawndale, MD since 2008):  
I feel that if I resign today I would be admitting I did some wrong in my office and the fact is there has never been any wrongdoing with the funds of This City.

And Landon and Lawndale City Council has made there.

JODIE LANDON (D - Lawndale City Council President):  
Today, with the approval of the City Attorney and with the unanimous vote of this council we have voted to start the process of removing Joseph Perry Edwards as The Mayor of This city. This should be seen as day of sadness that nobody wants in this community but it must be done to help us heal as community and move forward as one. 

 

I’m Judy Blue on The News Authority, KSBC 590 AM, It is 5:30pm. The Temperature is 27 with some snow expected. Weather Powered by Lawndale 5 is next after the Headline.

We knew it was coming but, It has finally gone nuclear with the move to get rid of Edwards as Lawndale Mayor. Angela Li, Edwards’ main rival in GOP Primary for mayor, Had some comments after the Lawndale City Council voted to start impeachment proceedings.

ANGELA LI (R - Lawndale County School Board):  
I hate to say it but Ms Landon and The Council made the only move available to them. This shows why new leadership is needed in Lawnndale. I feel that someone that has not dealt with this drama needs to be there and I am that person for the job to change Lawndale and make it a great city with high moral character.

Jodie Landon’s main rival on the Democrats’ side, County commissioner Julia Brooks also chimed in today.

JULIA BROOKS (D - Lawndale County Commissioner):  
Let’s be honest, what we saw today is historic. Never in Lawndale History has our council needed to act to remove someone that federal officials believe have done so much damage to our city. We know what have to be done and we need someone with years of experience working on issues in and around Lawndale during this tumultuous time. I believe when it is all said and done; my record stands against anyone else, I’m the right person for the job.

Even underlooked Candidate, Bob “The Punk” Armstrong had something to say about Today’s events

BOB ARMSTRONG (Lead Singer - Blackhole, Democratic Candidate):  
I know I’ve been looked at as just some punk rocker with a high ego of himself, but I lived here all my live and I hate what is happening right now. There is no doubt Change is needed here. A little Anarchy in the ‘Dale. Our current crew is not looking out for us the little guys that live and work here. That needs to change now! I’m sick of Edwards and his antics and I’m here to tell you Li Sucks, I had her as a principal and the reason she is not there because the city was forced to clean it up or have the state in its Collective a**. Quite simply, Vote for me…. because the alternates just sucks!

(Landon for Mayor HQ)

(A meeting of managers. Daria Morgendorffer meets with Alexandra “Sandi” Griffin about Stacy and Deputy Mayor Position)

DARIA:  
Sandi, How’s Fluffy VI or is it V now?

SANDI:  
You never let my cat stories just die.

DARIA:  
Just some advice here, Make-up goes on the HIGH shelf.

SANDI:  
Gee thanks. I believe we have some serious business to attend to?

DARIA:  
Yes we do. Did you know that Stacy asked to be considered for Deputy Mayor?

SANDI:  
Yeah, It was suggested by Delegate Rowe because of her family issues. THE family issue.

DARIA:  
I’m sorry to hear about that. So will Stacy stay in for the Lawndale Council seat?

SANDI:  
Yes as she want to run and serve Lawndale. But I’ll be honest I have to question if she want to fight for that position like she needs to really especially if god forbids, Her mother take a turn for the worst. I mean I’ve known Stacy for years and she gets really emotional thinking about and i don’t blame her one bit.

DARIA:  
I see. So knowing her as much with this situation, Do you think Stacy wants this position with all of that going on.

SANDI:  
Absolutely, Stacy admires Jodie more than Brooks does. I mean Brooks just want Jodie’s seat but Stacy want to use her experience to help. Daria, I have to ask why are you concern about the 2nd seat when Jodie don’t have the top seat in Lawndale and we haven’t had the primary yet. Don’t Edwards have a second in command already?

DARIA:  
He doesn’t have a second in command. Edwards by doing nothing has made Jodie The Acting Deputy Mayor of Lawndale.

SANDI:  
Repeat that... because I believe you just said Jodie is the Deputy Mayor of Lawndale.

DARIA:  
I did say just that.

SANDI:  
Does Vitale know about this major oversight by the mayor?

DARIA:  
Who in the hell do you think told me about this situation, Our Magnificent Bastard of a City Attorney, Jim Vitale.

SANDI:  
So you are telling me, You’re vetting for the position because it’s a done deal he’ll be kicked out.

DARIA:  
Yep.

SANDI:  
Wow, I would never believe it would happen… imagine it Landon/Rowe 2016. That is so much better then a Council seat. Don’t get me wrong I respect The Lawndale City Council But if we are looking at state office, It better to be in Charge or connected to someone in charge in this case. Deputy Mayor of Lawndale and in a city near DC as well. This might be Stacy’s smartest move yet!

DARIA:  
Jodie gave me permission to offer it.

SANDI:  
We accept the position! I got to go tell Stacy.

(Sandi walks out of earshot)

DARIA:  
And Sandi better recognize very quickly one fact of this campaign...I’M the ONE whom run this fucking show.


	6. We Never Said Change was Going to be Easy!

We Never Said Change was Going to be Easy!

 

March 11, 2016

Lawndale 5 News 11pm Edition

Open VO:

From WLWN-TV Lawndale,

This is Lawndale 5 News at 11pm from The Lawndale Valley’s News Leader!

(Video of The Lawndale City Council Meeting)

JODIE LANDON:  
By a vote of 13-0, The vote to impeach Joe Edwards has passed by the required ⅗ majority needed by the state of Maryland. As by the vote here today, the 11th of March, 2016 AD. Joseph P. Edwards is hereby no longer the mayor of Lawndale.

(We see and opening shot of the Lawndale 5 News Desk with Kyle and Linda)

KYLE ARMALIN:  
And by the those words, history in Lawndale has happened as Joe Edwards’ political career is over. He becomes the first ever mayor impeached in Lawndale History.

LINDA GRIFFIN:  
And starts anew as Lawndale welcomes Jodie Landon, Lawndale’s first African American female and youngest Mayor in City history.

KYLE:  
Good Evening, I’m Kyle Armalin.

LINDA:  
And I’m Linda Griffin. We knew change was going to come to Lawndale in November but it came today on March 11, 2016. Joe Edwards fought to the end for his job but it was too little, too late and the council as a collective group decided to turn the page on Edwards. Normally there is Deputy Mayor in place but Edwards’s deciding to not put someone in that seat. With that move, More history was made today, Kyle?

KYLE:  
Lawndale is used to the Landon Name because of Collapsable cup inventor and CEO Landon Industry, Andrew Landon. But Today his daughter, Jodie Landon, broke more barriers in this town then anyone was ever thought was possible. She also made major history from her first move by filling the Deputy Mayor with a familiar name to Lawndalians, Anastasia “Stacy” Rowe. Rowe become the first woman to be the second in Command at City Hall.

Tonight, I got a chance to interview the new History making Mayor and Deputy Mayor of Lawndale.

(Interview by Kyle Armalin)

KYLE:  
For Jodie Landon, the Long time member of Lawndale City Council and Stacy Rowe, the Former State Delegate for Lawndale County, They made it clear from the beginning, they both have one mission.

JODIE:  
Do right for the people of Lawndale. For me this is something that isn’t just a slogan for me, but how I want things done. I’m coming into a tough situation for our city but we need leadership that understand this is a team effort, very bluntly, Kyle. No one person is going to put Lawndale back on the tracks.

STACY:  
May I also add as well, we know this town is worth fighting for. I did that in Annapolis for the last few years. We need integrity and trust in our city offices. We hope to earn that over the next weeks and months and hopefully Lawndale gives us their seal of approval in November.

KYLE:  
We now know, with the impeachment today, that Angela Li will be the Republican Nominee for mayor. You will be facing two other in a primary on April 26th as Democrats. Why do you bring to the table, Mayor Landon?

JODIE:  
Vision and the experience to get that vision done. Over the next days and week to come you will see a team form to help move us along. This will be a team to move Lawndale forward and with Stacy on board we are about to do work.

KYLE:  
Would be open to having Armstrong and Brooks your two main rivals for mayor on this team?

JODIE:  
Absolutely, I can’t do it alone. Those two are very good people who although may be competing against me as democrats have common ground on several things and I would like to have that experience on this team.

March 12, 2016

(Landon HQ)

DARIA:  
Oh my god, what did you say last night? I’ve had Brooks and Armstrong and all their surrogates for their respective campaigns call me non stop last night after your interview. 11pm is my Jane time not work time.

JODIE:  
I know you get grumpy about that. Getting drunk called but Punk rockers at 3 in the morning.

DARIA:  
I’m grumpy because I didn’t get no “cat time”. But this is a good problem because The Primary Challenge is dead! I can now focus on beating Angela Li and using her records of embezzlement and utter bullshit against her.

SANDI:  
Daria, I’m about to make your job 1000x easier for you! Look at what Li tweeted!

DARIA:  
Oh you beautiful stupid moron of a woman, Holy crap I can play this till election day!

JODIE:  
What is it?

SANDI:  
She announced she is endorsing…

JODIE:  
Cruz? Of course she would! She has a female woody for Conservatives from Texas since the 90’s!

DARIA:  
Nope, she is serving this to you on a silver platter she is going Trump!

JODIE:  
In a city where the establishment rules. The GOP’s two candidates for mayor one got impeached and the other is full Trumping it. She does know we have a growing Latino and black community who are leaning towards Blue by the day. I feel for George and the Lawndale GOP right now because he don’t need this crap but BAM! There it is.

DARIA:  
Imagine how Chuck is feeling right now. He finally got his harem of women via the Mayor and Deputy Mayor and possibly Brooks as well. Horny little bastard.

SANDI:  
Surprisingly, he just happy to own City Hall now for the Dems. Him and Stacy are still a thing but was I naive when I was young about that one. So how’s Tom handling the news about being the first Gentlemen.

DARIA:  
I’m so happy you didn’t say “first dude” and if Tom says it, I owe him a throat punch. We wanted to kill that since Palin!

JODIE:  
I owe him a weekend where it just me and him. So Polls, any out yet?

DARIA:  
Internals but with you now mayor and avoiding a primary fight. It really meaningless. But you were up by 30 in the last one i saw for the democrats primary and it was 55-45 our side without the mayor's seat right now against Li.

JODIE:  
Good to know and how WLWN was going they were treating me like I’m a fucking special snowflake.

SANDI:  
Enjoy the honeymoon with the Lawndale Media because they’ll be back to trying to tear you down by Monday morning because Drama sells so many paper in this town.

DARIA:  
How did you think we got here today?

JODIE:  
What are some of Stacy’s focus issues?

SANDI:  
Health, Child welfare among many others.

DARIA:  
I sorry but there is a bigger issues then where Stacy fits into your team?

JODIE:  
Like what?

DARIA:  
Getting Brooks and Armstrong on your staff and out of way for Democratic Nomination that you still have to win if you want to keep your job past 2016.

JODIE:  
I do need to talk to them very soon?

DARIA:  
No Crap, Sherlock! If we get these two on board we will be golden and can focus on other things.

JODIE:  
Like running the city of Lawndale which I would like to get to. I mean people are cynical to politicians that talk about and do nothing about the situations at hand.

DARIA:  
Cynical is a language I’m highly fluent in and knows the ins and outs of. We have to do this side of equation, Landon and that isn’t going away easily. People want to have a piece of you because you are now the mayor of Lawndale, For good and for bad.

JODIE:  
You’re right, Daria. We need to build up this staff and fast. First question who do we keep from Edwards’ staff?

SANDI:  
In a perfect world, nobody as they might be included in previous issues as well. But it’s not perfect so me and Daria got to start vetting the staff as a whole.

DARIA:  
You and Me?

SANDI:  
Yeah, You and me. Do you realize how many moving parts there is in Lawndale’s City Government and we are including the Deputy Mayor’s staff which was barren when we came into the office.

DARIA:  
You are right on that point. So what next?

JODIE:  
We can do one of three things. 

One, suck it up and do it, Because People ACTUALLY like it when their government is ACTUALLY moving on Things and doing the people works. 

Two, run around without a plan and play into the “She’s too young” comments and that would equal a Li Mayorship. 

or Three, do nothing and we’ll surely have a Li Mayorship where whomever is sitting here will have this issue in two or three years wondering how to clean up after Angela Li robbed Peter, Paul and anyone else standing around the Lawndale Valley blindly and how she played them for fools.

(As she gets up to head to the door... she turns to face Daria and Sandi directly.)

And Oh, here’s a hint. Options Two and Three ain’t happening on my damn watch! because It will be your asses before it is mines being put out the door! So for your sakes and mines, Get option one done, NOW!

DARIA:  
I think you are telling us to shut up and get to work on this and let you do your job?

JODIE:  
Or I can do it in much harsher words where I can put a few more Fucks and shits in there if that doesn't work.

SANDI:  
Uhmm, We’ll take the hint on this. Daria let’s move on Vetting now.

JODIE:  
Good because I now have to start cleaning up the crap of Edwards utter screw-up as mayor at City Hall starting right now.


	7. It’s a dog fight out there.

March 25, 2016

Excerpt from The Lawndale Sun-Times Opinion Column 

In two weeks on the Job, Landon has done more then Edwards has done in four years for Lawndale.

Sue Bentley

For people that say Jodie Landon is just holding the job of Mayor temporarily, They really need to look at just the first two weeks to know Jodie Landon is no joke. We get that there is an election challenge for her job by Angela Li and there is no better opportunity to show you are ready then to hold the job that you are running. It seems Landon has taken full advantage of it and showed Lawndale something that has be lacking in this city and its offices for a LONG TIME, Actual Competence in doing their job! 

It started day one with her actually putting effort in running the departments the mayor has at her disposal. This is shocking that I have to commend a mayor for doing their job but in the four years of Joe Edwards, He was pathetic as a mayor and he did the ultimate screw up of not even picking his successor in the deputy mayor something Landon did correct by by choosing someone in the very experience Former State Delegate, Stacy Rowe. So this is what competence in office looks like and what I’ve been yelling and screaming for years. This is Great! Now Landon still has a long way to go as Election Day is nearing April 26 for her party. She does have two challengers in Brooks and Armstrong but it would be absolutely foolish to pick anyone else for the job at this point, Lawndale! For the first time in over 20 years we have someone that can do the job and well. Let’s not screw this up here! I have to say this if this drama mean we would get “No Drama Jodie” in office, I’m all for it!...

(The offices of The Lawndale Mayor) 

DARIA MORGENDORFFER (Lawndale Mayor’s Chief of Staff):  
Remember when you said the media like to treat you like a special snowflake?

JODIE LANDON ([D] Mayor - Lawndale, MD):  
And I told you how much I said I hated that being said about me and how I do business as mayor.

DARIA:  
I have to ask are you Jesus or something?

JODIE:  
I'm getting your snark there, Morgendorffer.

DARIA:  
No snark here this time, because you just got a GLOWING endorsement from Sue Bentley, A.K.A The GOP Main Pitbull in The Lawndale Media. That is just as big as Moses parting the Red Sea. I would say minor miracle but nothing is minor about getting Sue Bentley to like a Democratic mayor of Lawndale, Post Obama.

JODIE:  
Or after your guy crapped the bed so hard it looked like The Exorcist after they were done. However I did like the "No Drama Jodie" Nickname. It just fits this campaign!

I know Brooks want my old seat in City Council after I got Stacy as Deputy Mayor. Armstrong is a wild card. He might go back to his band after the election or doing something you or I would never expect.

DARIA:  
Take a job in your administration? Hey, I’m putting my money on him going back to his band. At least he is a successful musician in this town. 

JODIE:  
Horribly veiled slam on Trent Lane?

DARIA:  
Yeah, Was it THAT obvious?

JODIE:  
It had all the stealth of a 18 wheeler going through a drive thru lane.

SANDI GRIFFIN (Deputy Chief in Staff):  
Did you read this in The Lawndale Sun-Times? Bentley ACTUALLY SAID “Lawndale needs Landon more than they ever thought was possible!” Damn, when Li said she was supporting Trump, I never thought the blowback was going to be so swift and fast! 

DARIA:  
I mean the whole #NeverTrump thing is big for the GOP but Li made a mistake to align herself with that train wreck of a situation. But Hey she is who we got unless the GOP has a write in?

SANDI:  
From what I’ve heard from the GOP in this town that may be possible. Word on the street is they want to yank Li for a “Better Opponent Against Landon” I mean it looks bad when your main media operative for your party say “Hey you know what I like the Democrat over the Republican as mayor of this city and the previous guy you happen to be a GOP member is total screw up!” 

JODIE:  
Totally not a good look at all for them. That is a party in turmoil.

DARIA:  
Try total trash fire but still with the same results. Well, we got to get out there and meet the people at least.

SANDI:  
Stacy been busy doing that and been your biggest asset thus far on that front. Truthfully, People like that you are here at city hall working on cleaning up the mess so far. Also on Campaign funding e-mails...

JODIE:  
Do people actually read those things?

SANDI:  
They do and you are out raising Li 4 to 1, Li pissed off some big money donors in the city with the Trump endorsement. They don't like him all that well was hoping Li would run the other way but nope. It would of been better for her to follow her female woody and go with Cruz.

DARIA:  
Why are we talking about Angela Li’s Female woody? Let’s NEVER say that phrase ever again. I’m sorry that was ever said it aloud!

JODIE:  
Note to self, Mention Li’s female woody around Daria in Chief of staff meetings.

DARIA:  
Landon don’t because that might gin up the GOP in this town and they need something big to happen sooner rather than later.

JODIE:  
Who do I need to meet with today?

DARIA:  
You have to meet with City Council today at 11am for lunch. The Lawndale school board President will meet with you at 3pm and Chuck want to talk with you over dinner tonight about the lay of the race so far. I know you want to meet with Stacy later after she is done dealing with her mother’s thing today?

JODIE:  
I’ll call her between meetings for sure. Just to see how she is holding up.

DARIA:  
I guess it is time to split up and deal with the problems of the day.

JODIE:  
Bingo! I’ll see you all later on today and alert me to any major news that happens.

SANDI:  
Will do.


End file.
